thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Golems
Golems are crafted humanoid creations from Thaumcraft 3 that can do various jobs. Currently you must discover Golemancy in your Research Table before you can craft Wood Golems. In addition every other golem type must have their respective theory researched with the exception of Iron Golems, which required more advanced golemancy as well. They are Thaumcraft's method of automating certain tedious tasks. Right clicking any golem with a Vis storing Wand will turn them back into an item. The base of any golem is the Golem Animation Core. Research Details Required Research for Basic Golemancy: Unified Thaumic Field Theory Required Research for Advanced Golemancy: The Theory of Everything Required Research for different Cores Wooden Golem Wooden Golems are placed by right clicking with them on a chest. Once placed, they can pick up items from the ground and deposit them into the specified container. Stone Golem Stone Golems are placed by right-clicking them on a chest. They will begin taking items from the container they are placed on to any containers marked with specific block Clay Golem Clay Golems are placed by right clicking them on a chest. Clay Golems will keep an inventory filled with a certain number of a certain item by taking them from marked chests. The item and number of items can be filtered in the right-click interface. Straw Golem Straw Golems are placed by right clicking on a chest or on the ground. Once placed they will search for, and harvest, fully grown crops. They can handle: Potatoes, Carrots, Wheat, Nether Warts, Melons (block), Pumpkins (block), cacti, and sugar canes. The crops will not be replanted unless the Golem has an intelligence core. Items will also be dropped onto the ground and not picked up, even if you place one by a chest. You can pair it with a wooden golem that does the item gathering for fully automated farms. Tallow Golem Tallow Golems are placed by right clicking on a crucible. When given a bucket, they will carry water from a marked water source to the crucible to keep it filled. They can also be used to take essentia from an Arcane Alembic to Warded Jars. The Arcane Alembic must contain at least 8 essentia before the golem can take from it. Iron Golem Guardian Iron Golem Guardians are placed by right clicking on any solid block. They will attack any most non-creeper monsters, including Endermen, Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Skeletons, Wisps, Cavespiders, Firebats, Slimes, Witches, Silverfish, Blazes, and Ghasts. They will not attack Hostile Dog, or a Creeper and they will actively flee from the Enderdragon regardless of their core. Once they have killed all hostiles within their assigned perimeter, they will attempt to return to the center of their area unless they have fallen off a cliff chasing a monster. In which case they will remain where they have fallen until picked up with a magic wand, or aggrivated by another monster. When they take damage they will slowly regenerate (which they do by flashing green) and become more haggard in appearance until their health is recovered. Golem Animation Core Upgraded cores can be researched and then crafted INSTEAD of the normal core in the crafting recipe of the golem, there is no way to upgrade an existing golem. Each core is made by crafting the basic core with a shard. Intelligence Core (fire shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can be given more items to filter what items they will take. Straw Golems will replant what they broke. It doesn't replant if nothing plantable is dropped, but if multiple plantable objects are dropped, it will also plant on adjacent tilled but unused soil blocks. Iron Golems will attempt to dodge an explosion by a creeper. Strength Core (earth shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can carry a 32 stack of items instead of 16. Straw cannot receive this upgrade. Iron Golems will do more damage when they attack a hostile mob. Speed Core (air shard) Golems have increased walking speed. Perception Core (water shard) Golems have an increased effective range. Unmodified Golems can work on a 10 block radius centered around the golem. Golems with the Perception Core can work on a 16 block radius centered around the golem) Wood golems can pick up items halfway in their outer block (bug?) Tallow golems seem to have a slightely larger range then normal when searching for water. Advanced Golems Advanced Stone Golems are placed like normal stone golems but cannot be made using Stone Golems with anything other than a basic animation core. They can move up to six different items to six different coloured markers, this is achieved by placing different coloured markers in it's radius and putting items in its item slots then changing the colours on the bars above them to make the golem take the item with a colour above it to the corresponding marker, if there is not one it will not complete the action and will stand on or next to its home chest. Accessories Golems can also be given accessories to aid in their operation, these are less influential than cores but still helpful. These are all gained from lost research fragments. Accessory: Bowtie A must for any golem on the go, this bowtie will fill it with additional energy, increasing it's pace. Accessory: Fez This strange headgear seems to fill any golem wearing it with unusual vitality, allowing it to repair damage at a much faster pace. Accessory: Top Hat This tiny hat is the perfect accessory for any golem. Not only is it stylish and dashing, but any golem wearing it will have increased health and vitality. Accessory: Spectacles Golems are notoriously short sighted, and these glasses alleviate that weakness to some degree. This will increase the perception radius of the golem by 2 blocks. (Tested on both normal and perceptive straw golems.) Accessory: Dart Launcher This dart launcher can only be attached to combat golems. It is not quite as powerful as the golems primary attack, but gives golems limited to melee combat a means of attacking foes at range. Accessory: Visor This metal visor will grant a combat golem a small amount of additional armor protection. It will also insure that any foes attacked by the golem will drop experience orbs when they die. This item is bugged and causes minecraft to crash, making the world unrecoverable. Do not use. Accessory: Iron Plating The armored plating grants the golem wearing it increased resistance to physical harm. Unfortunately the additional protection comes at a cost, as all the heavy ironmongery will slow it down. Death If you find your golems are not where you left them it might be because they wandered from their placement point or they were killed. I find it useful to look in the server log to see what happened. Here are two examples. 2013-04-10 05:00:18 INFO ForgeModLoader Thaumcraft EntityGolemStrawGolem'/161048952, l='H&N-2', x=-537.38, y=68.08, z=-88.35 was killed by null (inFire) The flux event, lightning, targets the nearest entity (even you, your villagers, and your golems). If fire spread is disabled this causes further complications as the fire will never disappear. (A new feature in CodeChickenCore, doFireTickOut=true fixes this problem.) 2013-04-10 06:23:24 INFO ForgeModLoader Thaumcraft EntityGolemIronGuardianGolem Guardian'/183643982, l='H&N-2', x=-561.92, y=68.08, z=-110.62 was killed by EntityWispl='H&N-2', x=-555.46, y=70.00, z=-106.52 (mob) Iron golems are quite ineffective against wisps without a dart launcher. Even so, they will often run away in pursuit and be unable to find their way back home. It is best to trap your wisps at the source lest they escape to harass your golems. Category:Block Category:Golem